Getting to Happily Ever After
by bookworm1993
Summary: Sequel to Oliver Wood & The Reluctant Contestant. Starts off where story ended. Oliver and Hermione are married but are they going to get to their ever after with jealous cousins and teammates getting in the way not to mention the crazy fans of Oliver?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everybody,

I'm back.

I really missed Hermione and Oliver so I just had to write the sequel!

It starts off right where it left off.

I hope you all like.

Ollie is the boy while Oliver is Oliver just so you all don't get confused.

I have a picture for this one as well as the first but I can't seem to get them to come up when I try to put the image in!

* * *

Hermione looked nervously at her husband. Her husband. Who would've ever thought? Her a brainy plain Jane would end up with the dangerously handsome hot shot athlete.

Oliver smiled down at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. It somewhat relaxed her.

"Her, I mean Mum, can I ring it?" Ollie said as he pointed to the doorbell.

"Of course Ollie."

"Helena can you get that!" Neil Granger yelled from his office.

Helena Granger rolled her eyes as she turned off the faucet. She quickly wiped her hand on one of the kitchen towels. "Yes?" She asked as she opened the door. "Sweetheart?" She said confused as she looked at the scene in front of her. There stood her daughter with a small boy attached to her hips and a man standing right behind her and towering over her by several inches.

"Hi Mum." Hermione squeaked.

Mrs. Granger stood there just staring.

Hermione and Oliver exchanged a look.

"Come in, come in." Helena said as she got over the initial shock.

"Neil!" She yelled.

"I'm here, I'm here. Hermione darling?" Hermione's father said coming down the stairs to see his only daughter by the foot of the stairs.

"Hi daddy." Hermione said as she gave him a one armed hug, the other still around Ollie.

"What is going on?" He asked as he looked at his daughter and the two males. "And what is that?" He asked as he caught hold of his daughter's left hand. On her finger was a ring, a large diamond ring, and a simple gold band. He then looked at the older male's hand and also caught the gold band on his hand.

"Sweetheart, is there something you need to tell us?"

"Um yes." Hermione said smiling nervously.

"Hullo, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. My name is Oliver Wood. I'm a professional Quidditch player. Which I'm not sure Hermione has told you about but it is a sport that is very popular in the Wizarding World. I live in Scotland. I've never been in trouble before with the law or anything of the sort, well no, actually... well that time doesn't really count. During the short time that... Voldemort controlled I broke plenty of rules." Oliver muttered to The Grager's amusement. "But I am in love with your daughter and if the circumstances would have been better... I promise that we had not meant to exclude you from the wedding. It's just that myself, Harry, Ron, and Ginny all agreed it would be better if you had not been there." Oliver said speaking up.

"Oh and why not." Mr. Granger said in a voice void of emotion. His only daughter was married to a man he'd never met before nor had they been invited.

"Because I wasn't quite myself that day." Hermione spoke up.

Her parents just looked even more confused and suspicous.

"Mummy had been taken over by a ghost that wanted to marry Daddy." Ollie said piping in at last.

"I'm sorry what?" Mrs. Granger asked, her face pale.

"I think we should sit at the couch for this story." Hermione said.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." Mr. Granger said agreeing with his daughter.

* * *

So as it was, they spent an hour telling Hermione's parents the whole story from Ginny going for the show, to when Hermione collapsed as Lady Felicia had left her body, ending with when they adopted Oliver.

"So you two are well and truly married?" Mr. Granger asked just to confirm.

"Yes Daddy." Hermione nodded.

"Well if that's the case welcome to the family you two!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed as she leaned over to hug the two males. "I must call the family over to dinner. Just wait till I tell your Aunt Regina that my daughter married first. Everyone kept betting that your cousin Georgina would but I knew in my heart that you would beat her. Everyone may have thought her a lovely china doll but I knew that you were the whole package. Smarts and looks. And with such a handsome husband and child in tow. Oh I can't wait till I rub it in my sister-in-law's face."

"Mum!" Hermione cried horrified.

"Oh hush darling. I'm a mother. I have a right to brag about my only daughter. You'll know the feeling soon enough." Mrs. Granger said as she winked. "Oh we must have a family gathering so everyone can meet Oliver and Ollie. You do prefer Ollie right sweet?" She asked as she leaned down to ask her brand new grandson.

He nodded.

"Great! Neil show them to where they can stay."

"Mum we already booked a room."

"Well unbook them, my daughter and her family are not staying at a hotel when we have two perfectly good bedrooms. You can stay in the guest while my grandson stays in your old room. He's lucky you weren't into girly frilly colors when you were little. Did you know that your mother's favorite color when she was younger was midnight blue?"

Ollie shook his head. While Oliver looked over to Hermione, a grin fixed on his face.

"Well son like my wife said, welcome to the family." Mr. Granger said as he brought out a hand for him to shake. Oliver shook it.

"Good and firm. I like that." He commented. "Now you, I'll have to take you fly fishing one of these days." He said as he looked at Ollie.

"What's fly fishing?" Ollie asked wide eyed.

"The best way to fish in the world." Mr. Granger said smiling as he stood up. Then began to walk down the hall with Ollie.

"Cool." Ollie said as he trailed after his grandfather asking questions.

* * *

"I'm so sorry my parents." Hermione whispered.

"There's no reason to be sorry lass. They seem wonderful and must be to raise an extraordinary daughter like you."

Hermione blushed. "I just wish my mother wasn't so embarrassing sometimes."

"What does your mother also have naked stories about you too?" Oliver joked.

This caused Hermione to laugh.

When they made it to their room it was a bit awkward as they realized that for the first time they would be sharing a bed.

"I'll take the floor lass." Oliver said softly.

It caused Hermione to stop staring at the bed and jump in shock. "What no. The floor's utterly uncomfortable. We're married anyway..." she trailed off, biting her lip.

"Well yes but lass."

"Oliver we're married, we can sleep in the same bed, I'm just not ready to,"

Oliver gulped. "Of course lass I never expected that at all."

Hermione flushed. "I didn't think you would expect but Oliver, I've never..." She trailed off.

Oliver blinked. "Lass you don't mean you're a... virgin?"

Hermione turned a furious shade of red. She laid on the bed and buried her face into the pillow. "Yes." Came muffled out.

Oliver had mixed feelings. He was delighted for one and then frightened for another. "It's okay lass, there's nothing wrong with that, like I said, I don't expect anything at all. We can just sleep in the bed." Oliver said as he sat on the side of the bed and gently ran his fingers over her hair comfortingly.

Hermione looked up from her pillow. "I love you Oliver." she couldn't help but say as she gazed up at him. They had been through some strange things and their marriage was one of the toppers but it didn't diminish how they felt for each other.

"I love you too."

* * *

Hermione began to unpack as did Oliver.

"Grandpa's so cool!" Ollie said as he jumped on Hermione's and Oliver's bed.

"Hey love." Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm hungry, do you think grandma has food?"

"I'm positive she does." Hermione laughed. "But Ollie, tomorrow do you want to go shopping for clothes?"

"Sure, can I go down to the kitchen? Please." He looked up at her with wide eyes brimming with joy and excitement.

Hermione looked at him laughing. "Okay."

"I'll go down with him." Oliver offered.

"You just want to get out of unpacking." Hermione scowled at him.

Oliver gave an innocent look.

"Go on." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Oliver and Ollie both high fived to Hermione's amusement.

* * *

Hermione came down after unpacking all their things even Ollie's.

She thanked god that Oliver had already unpacked his underwear into the draws. She wasn't quite there yet, they hadn't been married even over twenty four hours yet.

"Hi Mum." Hermione said as she entered the kitchen.

"He can cook!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed proudly as she turned to her daughter. "He can cook and not burn things! You really did well for yourself. He's handsome and can cook!"

Hermione and Oliver both blushed as Ollie just laughed, while Mr. Granger grunted. He was one of those people that could burn water.

"I'm so excited for tonight. Ollie dear don't eat too much I don't want your appetite to be ruined." Helena said finally having the opportunity to be grandmotherly.

Ollie nodded but snuck one more bite of the whip cream that she had made to accompany the pie that she was making with Oliver.

"Mr. Granger, you're a dentist right? Hermione said that the both of you were dentist."

"Just call me dad, you're part of the family now. But yes."

"Oh okay... dad. What exactly does a dentist do?"

"You don't have dentist in the wizarding world?" Neil Granger said puzzled.

Oliver shook his head.

As Oliver and Hermione's dad talked, Hermione had taken over Oliver's job of kneading the dough for the rolls.

Mother and daughter shared looks as the two older males got into a serious discussion about sports. Of course. They took turns comparing football to quidditch. Both were so passionate the two couldn't help but roll their eyes at the males. Even Ollie joined the conversation though he batted for both teams as he was a halfblood and knew both from his background and vague memories of his parents before the war.

* * *

"Ohhh, I see them rising." Ollie said as he watched the rolls in the oven. "Can I have one?"

"Love you have to wait until they're done cooking and for them to cool down." Hermione said.

Ollie gave a sad sigh. "I'm hungry again."

Mrs. Granger laughed. "You definitely take from your grandfather. He's always hungry too."

"What, what'd you say about me?" Neil yelled from the other room where the television was. He and Oliver were both watching football as he explained the game to Oliver whom was of course fascinated.

"Nothing dear." Just as she said so the doorbell rang.

"Neil get the door. It's probably your sisters!" She said excited to show off the new additons to the family.

As it was Oliver had gotten up first to open the door and greet the guests.

All of them had come at once. Six of Hermione's cousins including Georgina and their significant others. Her two Aunts and Uncles along with some of the kids. A few neightbors that were family friends too were mixed in the bunch.

"Hullo." Oliver said his Scottish accent very evident.

All the females there, married and unmarried all gasped and sighed.

Oliver stood to the side holding the door open as the people walked in. Many of the women couldn't help but admire him and some of the males looked at him, surveying him. Two of Hermione's male cousins put a protective arm around their dates as did Georgina's date. While one male cousin, Hermione's personal favorite, Decan, openly flirted with Oliver. Making him fluster.

* * *

I hope you all like the chapter.

I'll develop more of a plot soon I promise.

Please review. I promise I'll put up the next chapter soon!

Thank you everybody.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione, darling, how are you?" Aunt Linda said as she hugged her niece. Aunt Linda had two kids, one of them happened to be Decan and the other a girl attending college in America.

"Hi Aunt Linda." Hermione said hugging her back.

"Now that handsome young man doesn't happen to be yours does he?" She asked a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione blushed a bit. "Yes, actually he does." Hermione smiled.

"Good catch sweetheart." She winked then moved to greet her sister. "Now who are you?" She asked when she saw Ollie standing beside her sister.

Everyone came in at last. They were all somehow squeezed into the living room. Thank goodness it was just big enough.

"Now everybody please sit. I have news to tell you." Mrs. Granger said excited as she gestured to the furniture.

Many took seats and looked curiously at the boy near her. Others stayed standing up.

Hermione and Oliver were ushered to the front.

"Hermione, is that a diamond ring?" Decan suddenly yelled when he caught sight of Hermione's left hand.

Everyone then zeroed in on Hermione's hand.

"Oh my god." Aunt Regina said.

"Uhh well, surprise, I'm married." Hermione said nervously.

"And he's your husband?" One of Hermione's uncles asked.

"Yes, everybody this is my husband Oliver. Oliver Wood."

"You lucky girl." Decan said whistling.

Oliver blushed while Hermione couldn't help but laugh after all Decan was her favorite cousin.

"When did you get married?" Aunt Linda asked.

"Uh just earlier today actually." Hermione said sheepishly.

Everyone stared dumbfounded.

"Are you pregnant?" One of Hermione's uncles yelled as he stood out of his seat outraged at the thought of Hermione, his youngest niece, pregnant.

"No!" Hermione yelled.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he eyed her stomach suspicously.

"Yes." Hermione said firmly, planting a hand on her hip.

"And this guy here is Ollie, he's our grandson." Mrs. Granger said next, stoppin the inquiry on Hermione as they couldn't exactly explain the situation with the ghost, as she bent down to his height.

"Hi everybody." He said smiling at him.

They were soon bombarded with questions and just about everyone gushed about Ollie as they'd just got the first addition to their new generation.

However Hermione's cousin Georgina just stood to the side a bit with her date smiling politely. Inwardly she was seething that Hermione had found someone like Oliver first.

"I hope you know that if you hurt our cousin we will all hunt you down." Liam, one of Hermione's cousins said.

Oliver smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Do you have any siblings or?" One of Hermione's Aunts asked curiously.

"Uhhh I have a cousin but he lives in Italy with his wife." Oliver said unsure.

There were female groans of dissapointment.

* * *

"So Oliver did you guys take the tube down here?"

"The tube?" Oliver repeated puzzled then looked at Hermione.

"It's a subway, an underground train but faster." Hermione explained as she scooped up some potatoes onto Ollie's plate.

Oliver nodded.

"He lives in a rural village in Scotland." Hermione explained.

The people at the table nodded.

"Oh a rural village. How quaint! I've always loved the country side. Such beautiful landscapes. Perfect for painting and fresh air." Decan exclaimed.

"Do you line in one of those adorable cottages they always show on TV?" Georgina asked.

"Um not quite." Oliver said.

Everyone leaned in so that they could hear him.

"It's an old Scottish castle…"

Everybody in the vicinity gasped even Hermione's parent.

"… It's better now that I had it restored but it's still has some areas…"

"You have a castle. Like big with towers kind of Castle?" Aunt Regina said.

"Well yes. It does have towers."

"You have a castle?" Georgina said just to make sure.

"Yes. It's not the biggest but it's in near the village I grew up in."

"How much money do you frinkin make?" Davis, one of Hermione's cousins asked.

"Uhh." Oliver didn't know what to say and he didn't remember the conversion of Galleons to Muggle money. "I'm well off you could say."

"I'll say." Several of them said out loud.

"And what about you Hermione, are you going to be a stay at home wife." Aunt Regina asked.

Hermione looked at her wide eyed. "No I'm going to be a Healer."

"You mean a doctor?" Someone asked.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, a doctor."

"I guess Scotland calls them different than we do." Decan shrugged. But he gave Hermione a secret wink. Decan had known that Hermione was a witch since the begining because once she had accidentally used her untamed powers to turn a wooden parrot into a living one. It had scared them to death but they loved it nonetheless. Magic had fascinated both of them as children when they read fantasy books. Decan became Hermione's confidant from the moment the brid had flown away with its wooden wings. Since then they knew Hermione was special and Decan was one of those open minded people and instead of shunning her like most would have she became a sister to him and vice versa. So when Hermione found out she was a witch, the first person she told was Decan.

"What are you planning to do when you have children? You aren't going to be hiring nannies to take care of them are you? Hermione you have to be careful you know all those statistics about husbands having affairs with Nannies. You'll just have to work hard to find one that's uglier than you but even then that doesn't always work. You've seen all those guys that cheat on their beautiful wives." Aunt Regina said haughtily as she emphasized the word beautiful.

Oliver looked at her trying to figure her out. "Do you not like my wife or something?"

Everyone went wide eyed. No one said anything.

Aunt Regina had the audacity to act outraged. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing!"

"I don't mean to offend but we've been married less than a full day and you are already suggesting that I may cheat on my wife. And the way that you said the last sentence, it sounded like as if you were trying to say that Hermione isn't even beautiful. So I'm sorry if I am rude asking that." Oliver said stonily.

He was not a man to be messed with. He was more protective of Hermione than ever since Lady Felicia had kidnapped Hermione and taken over her body. He wasn't going to put up with anyone not even Hermione's family.

Everyone waited holding their breaths.

She flushed but said nothing.

"Amen to that." Decan said breaking the silence.

Hermione was silent but squeezed Oliver's hands in thanks. She'd never had anyone other than her mum and Decan that stood up for her against her Aunt, most just let her go as Regina was never really going to change.

Mrs. Granger was smiling widely. She had fallen truly in love with her son in law at that moment and knew that he would be good for her daughter. "Anyone want pie?" She asked.

"Yes!" Ollie and Decan yelled at the same time. Then turned to each other when they realized it.

"You like pie?" Decan asked.

"Only Grandma's pie." Ollie said.

"You go dude. I hear you. Aunt Helena's are the absolute best." Decan said as the two high fived.

Almost everyone at the table laughed even Aunt Regina though her's was strained.

* * *

Hermione was taking out the trash when she felt someone following behind her. "Georgina." Hermione called out knowing who it was because of the pitter patter her heels made.

"Hello cuz."

Hermione sighed. "What do I owe this pleasure to." She said dryly, sarcasm dripping off every word. The way Georgina said 'cuz', you'd think it was a dirty word.

"It seems that you finally beat me." Georgina said as she leaned against the fence.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't beat you if there's no competition."

"You be ignorant all you want cuz but you and I both know there's always been a competition."

"Well if there has been one, you've been competing in it all by yourself cuz."

"Where'd you pick him? Husbands R us?" She said ignoring her words.

"No actually he was an old classmate of mine at my snotty boarding school. He was the captain of the sports team." Hermione said giving a fake smile.

"You always thought you were better because you went to an 'exclusive invitation' only snotty boarding school. Every time you came back you looked at us all with your nose turned up. You wouldn't tell anyone anything except our fairy of a cousin Decan."

Hermione threw a half eaten roll at her. It hit her on the forehead and bounced off.

She gave Hermione an outraged look. Her eyes burning and jaw agape.

"You can make fun of me all you want but I draw the line at you poking fun at Decan." Hermione said venomously. "If I ever you hear you calling him that again, I will just show you what exactly I learned in my boarding school."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"Oh you don't know scared yet Georgina." Hermione smiled before walking back past her.

* * *

Oliver was surrounded by Hermione's Aunts. He tried to answer all their questions but at the moment he felt like as if he was suffocating, when he answered one, two more had already been asked. He kept looking up and over their heads for any sign of Hermione but found none.

"You think we should rescue your dad?" Decan asked as he played Crazy Eights with Ollie.

Ollie nodded but didn't take his eyes off his cards.

"But it's fun to watch him uncomfortable. All his muscles can be seen through his shirt. I love those kinds of muscles on a guy. Not too much but just well defined. Oh wait there's Hermione. Maybe she'll rescue him."

"Uncle Decan, play a card." Ollie said not paying attention.

"I'm playing I'm playing. You kids these days so impatient." Decan teased. "Ohhh Hermione looks pissed. I bet Georgina cornered her." Decan said.

Ollie looked at him confused. "What?"

Decan out a ruffled his head. "Sorry squirt but I've got to talk to your Mum. Yo Scott, come play with Ollie for me!" Decan beckoned one of his cousins.

"Mum where's Oliver?"

"He's in that circle being terrorized by your Aunts."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Mum, why haven't you saved him?"

"Because it's only tradition to question the new addition to the family. If I interfered I'd be a hypocrite."

"Mother!" Hermione cried then went on her way to save her husband form her Aunts' clutches.

"I need to borrow my husband for a second." Hermione announced.

All the Aunts stopped asking their questions and parted, sighing as their fun had been cut off.

Oliver gave a sigh of relief, it was Hermione.

"Ahhhhh Hermione, we were just going to get to the good part." Aunt Linda teased.

Oliver kissed her on the temple while Hermione gave her aunt a look of loving exasperation.

"Ahhh." The family all said together this time, along with Decan this time.

"Okay you all, that's enough." Hermione said trying not to smile.

"So when's the honeymoon?" One of Hermione's Uncles asked.

Hermione and Oliver looked at each other.

"Uh we actually haven't discussed that." Hermione said.

"What? But how can you not." Aunt Linda said.

"Well…" Oliver paused. "Um..." Then Oliver bent down on one knee.

Everyone even Hermione stared unsure of what to do or say.

Many even leaned forwards and moved to get a better view.

"Well lass, this time I want to propose the right way. Now that I have your dad's permission."

Hermione looked at her dad. He nodded smiling at her.

"I want to ask one more time." Oliver took a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Oliver, I already have a ring!" Hermione said.

"I know, but I wanted to propose the right way. This one wasn't one of my Grandmother's. It's Tiffany's whoever that is? Gerry and Rianne helped me pick it out." Then Oliver opened the box.

Everyone had gasped at the name.

"Oliver!" Hermione protested.

"Oh hush sweetheart, that's a gorgeous ring, and it's Tiffany's!" Hermione's Mum said.

It was indeed gorgeous. There was a beautiful BIG round cut diamond in the middle, with pear shaped ones on the side.

"I ask you to wed me again, this time we'll have the wedding of your dreams and more. With your family there and all of our friends and then I promise I will give you the honeymoon you deserve. Anywhere in the world you want to go."

Hermione closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Decan coughed. "Say yes." Then he coughed again.

"Thank you Decan for the marvelous instructions." Hermione said dryly, turning to look at him.

"Well bloody take them already woman."

Practically the whole room laughed even Oliver.

Hermione roller her eyes. "You already know my answer but yes Oliver, a hundred times yes."

Oliver smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"What in the world am I supposed to do with two diamond rings now?" Hermione joked but there was a tone of seriousness to her sentence.

Oliver smiled. "You're brilliant, you'll figure something soon lass."

Many laughed and some came over to recongradulate them. Ollie came over and sat on Hermione's lap as the woman and Decan fawned over both of Hermione's rings.

"Way to make the rest of us look bad." Scott, one of Hermione's cousins joked as he elbowed Oliver.

"Yeah really, now our girlfriends are going to be expecting us to up you, some bloody way." Someone grunted.

"Oh yeah." Two females said. One of them happened to be Aunt Linda who gave her husband a pointed look.

"Cheers to that." Hermione's Uncle Ryan groaned before chugging his whole glass of beer.

Laughter filled the room and a joyful atmosphere settled as everyone busied themselves with asking Hermione and Oliver questions.

Mrs. Granger couldn't help but smile widely.

Meanwhile a certain cousin and Aunt of Hermione's was nowhere to be seen, having left early after the proposal.

* * *

Hope you all liked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Oliver stared at the bed in the room. Both were clad in their night clothes but neither made a move for the bed yet.

"This is a little awkward." Oliver said raising his brows at her.

"You think?" Hermione laughed. "How about we count to five? On five we both just jump in."

"Sure."

"One, two, three, four…" they said together. Before Hermione and Oliver got to five however, Ollie had already jumped on their bed.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked, landing back first on the bed.

Hermione and Oliver shared a look then both laughed.

"You little rascal." Hermione cried as she sat on the bed and began to tickle the little boy on the bed. "Of course you can, but don't you want a bed to yourself?"

Ollie hugged one of the pillows. "I'm not used to a room by myself." He admitted.

Hermione's mouth opened to form an O. Of course he wasn't used to it, he'd been living in the orphanage for a while now and one didn't have a room to yourself.

"Not used to sleeping by yourself yet mate?" Oliver asked, also sitting on the bed on the other side of Ollie.

"Just tonight. I'm six after all." Ollie puffed his chest.

"Of course Ollie." Hermione said grinning. "Come on, under the covers."

Oliver was the first one to wake up. He found that a soft and utterly feminine body was snuggled to his chest. He opened his eyes and saw the top of a brown head. "I love you." Smiling softly, he kissed the top of said head before slipping out.

Oliver lightly shook his son.

Ollie's lids fluttered twice before he opened them.

"Yeeesss?"

"I'm going out mate; tell your mum I'm just going on a jog."

"Okay." Then his eyes fluttered close once again.

Oliver gave a chuckle and kissed Ollie's forehead before going to the bathroom and changing.

"Mum, mum wake up. Grandpa's making pancakes."

Hermione opened one eye to look at the boy. "Hmm that's nice Ollie."

"You have to wake up. Harry Potter keeps calling you on the cell thingy."

Hermione scrambled out of bed and headed to the drawer she had put it in.

"Harry?"

"No, it's me."

"Hi Gin."

"I'm calling because I have to tell you that you need to try your bridesmaid dress on at noon so you better be there."

Hermione gave a groan.

"Don't you groan at me. You're still my Maid of Honor."

"Okay Gin, I'll be there."

"You better. Oh and say hi to your parents for me. Oh and congrats Mrs. Oliver Wood. You made the headline news of the Daily Prophet."

"Ginny!" But she had already hung up on Hermione.

Hermione bounded down the stairs, as Ollie chatted wildly about the wacko people that had come before to meet him at the orphanage.

"Yeah and then there was this weird lady that kept trying to sniff me because she swore that I smelled like daddy."

Hermione covered her mouth so not to laugh. "Oh my."

"Yeah, she was wacko."

"Hey cuz, squirt." A voice welcomed them as they stepped into the dining room area.

"Uncle Decan!"

Hermione settled into the seat opposite of Decan. "Well good to see you still make yourself at home here."

"You kidding, it's Uncle Neil's pancakes. Like I'd pass up that chance. Though I may have to not eat for the rest of the week just to make up for all the calories. Or maybe I can just tag along with your scrumptious husband while he runs. I'll make sure to stay a couple feet back though." Decan winked.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh even though her cousin had just admitted to checking out her husband.

Georgina sipped her coffee softly and lady like as her mother had taught her since she was three. Across from her was her current beau, Riley Fenton. He was handsome. All her beaus were and he was also a lawyer which was a bonus. Not to mention they'd been together for five months now and she had loved how everyone would always comment saying they were such a perfect couple. But now she was the one without a ring to show for it.

She couldn't help but grasp her mug harder at that thought. Hermione was not supposed to be the one to get married first and especially not to someone like Oliver Wood. He was way out of her league. Hell he even owned a castle. Riley owned a large house but it wasn't an old Scottish castle. How did her geeky cousin one up her? Just three months ago when they all met to celebrate their Aunt's birthday she had been single with no sign at all of a boyfriend. Now she had two freaking diamond rings. One an antique and the other a genuine Tiffany's ring.

Georgina seethed at that then turned to glare at Riley. But he didn't notice as he was reading the newspaper. The idiot in front of her was supposed to have proposed to her a while ago and now he'd ruined everything.

She sighed before looking out the window. Was she wasting her time with Riley? If he wasn't going to propose now then there was no point in staying in the relationship. She was just wasting her time and letting Hermione bask in the attention that rightfully belonged to her.

From the corner of her eye she saw what looked to be a person running. She leaned forward to see better through the kitchen windows. The runner looked familiar.

A minute later as he got closer and Georgina couldn't help the gasp that escaped. It was her precious cousin's husband. His brown hair gleamed in the sun and his body was definitely that of an athlete's. He looked sweaty but instead of looking gross on him, it just made the man look even more manly and appealing than ever.

She couldn't help but begrudge him. If only he was a hideous man then the whole town wouldn't be admiring Hermione and him like as if they were celebrities. How did a guy like him though fall for Hermione of all people? He was the guy of guy that normally fell for her.

"I think we should take a break." Came out of Georgina's mouth before she could fully comprehend what she'd done.

There was a sound of what seemed to be a mug breaking but she didn't care. She only watched as her newest target run past her window.

Hermione watched amused as her son and her cousin dialed the phone to call George so that he could talk to Yulisa.

Hermione had to answer the phone to talk to George inorder to let Yulisa on the phone to talk to Ollie. George agreed of course.

"Lissy."

"Hi Oliver. How are you? Did Ms. Hermione and Oliver really adopt you? Where are you?"

"I'm good Yulisa and yes I was adopted. We're at Grandpa and Grandma's house."

"Really? Ms. Hermione's or Mr. Oliver's?"

"Mum's. They're really nice. Grandpa said he'd teach me how to fly fish too."

"What's that?"

"If I didn't know it, I'd say the boy has a crush on someone." Decan whispered into Hermione's ear.

"I think so too." Hermione laughed.

They were both laughing and smiling when Oliver came back from his run.

"Good morning." Oliver said giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"You're all sweaty." Hermione said looking at his sweat soaked shirt. "You didn't run a marathon did you?"

"Mum, someone wants to talk to you." Ollie said tugging on her shirt as he held the phone out.

"Oh." Hermione looked at Oliver.

"I've got to take a shower." Oliver said before leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Hello." Hermione answered into the phone.

"MY WEDDING'S IN LESS THAN 10 DAYS. MY MAID OF HONOR BETTER BE THERE!"

Hermione had to move the phone away because it was so loud.

"Nice to talk to you again Gin."

"Sorry, I'm just stressed. Mum's still trying to make me wear her old wedding robes. And a lot of people are pestering us again. Especially reporters, they keep asking about the wedding or where you two are. How are things by the way?"

"This is boring!" Both Hermione and Ollie groaned after the third shop they had to go to.

"Oh hush." Decan admonished them.

Oliver chuckled as he sat on one of the couches.

"Try this on." Decan sighed as he passed Hermione another skirt. "And you stop fidgeting." He turned to look at the youngest.

"Uncle Decan this is not fun." Ollie complained.

"Be a man."

"I'm six!"

"And?"

"Fine." He mumbled.

It was after the fifth shop and twelve shopping bags later that Oliver finally spoke up.

"Who wants to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes!" Ollie yelled.

"Is that the Wizarding Shopping Plaza?" Decan asked.

"Yep." Hermione smiled as she hooked her arm through Decan's. "Come on, I promised I'd take you there one day. It's about time I fulfilled it."

"Well… if you insist."

"Yes, no more clothes!" Ollie pumped a fist in the air.

"Love, we need to get you some robes for Ginny and Harry's wedding and I have to try on a dress." Hermione said apologetically.

"Ugh."

They drove Mr. Granger's car to the Leaky Cauldron and left the shopping bags in the car much to Oliver's relief.

When they entered the leaky Cauldron, Hermione took hold of Decan as she knew her cousin well and knew that if he saw something he thought was fascinating, he'd be gone before any of them would even realize it.

"This is wicked."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ollie said smugly, proud he had one up on his Uncle.

What they weren't prepared for though were the reporters who had been on a rampage looking for the famous Newlyweds that had disappeared right after their wedding.

"Oh my." Decan whistled when he was in the middle of the swarm. "You two didn't tell me you guys were this famous."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione blinked at the bright flashes as did everybody else.

There was yelling from all the reporters and lots of questions fired here and there from all around them.

Oliver lifted Ollie up and managed to hold the boy in his arms so they wouldn't lose him in the midst of all the reporters.

"Excuse me, excuse me!" Decan yelled as he tried to push his way through the throng of reporters. "Claustrophobic! I'm claustrophobic!" Surprisingly he was quite successful.

It was five minutes later that they got away. But the press followed them at their heels.

"There, that's where Ginny said I was to meet her!" Hermione said spotting the dress shop right away.

All of them hurried.

"Oh thank god." Decan said letting a big breath out. "Seriously, how famous are you two?"

"Very." Ollie said still in Oliver's arms. While Hermione said "A little bit".

"I'm going to believe the kid this time." Decan nodded in Ollie's direction.

"They're very famous. But who are you?"

Hermione and the rest all turned around to find two females.

"Gerry, Alicia!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran and hugged them.

"Hermione!" Gerry squealed as she hugged her back. "Like oh my gosh how could you run off like that without even saying goodbye to us!"

"Seriously. I didn't even see you and you were already gone." Alicia pointed out.

"I'm so sorry girls. I wasn't thinking clearly." Hermione apologized. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We wanted to see you and Rianne." Alicia answered.

"Rianne? Is she here?" Oliver asked.

"Yep. She's a bridesmaid now that she's officially George Weasley's girlfriend!" Gerry yelled the last part.

"Gerry!" A voice exclaimed from somewhere in the back.

They all turned and saw Rianne in a beautiful satin strapless, fitted, rauched light blue dress. The dress showed off Rianne's gorgeous baby blue eyes.

"Wow Rianne." Alicia whistled.

"You look gorgeous." Hermione said smiling.

Rianne blushed. "It's the dress."

"Well the dress is pretty but…"

"The darn dress better be pretty, you picked it!" Ginny said as she ran up to them. "Oh thank god you're on time." She cocked her head to the side. "Those reporters oh merlin they're back." She grimaced.

Hermione laughed as she hugged her best friend.

"You do not know how glad I am to see you! The maid of honor has to be present sometime." Ginny scowled.

Hermione gave a sheepish smile. "Gin."

"Say no more. I have your bridesmaid dress. It's just like Rianne's but it's marron. Each bridesmaid has a different color dress. You better not complain. Like I said before you picked it so a complaint form you…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Hermione said.

"Do you think they still realize we're here?" Oliver asked Decan.

"Nope." He answered.

"Wait Hermione you picked the bridesmaid dresses?" Rianne asked.

"Yeah, it was my deal for me to go onto the show in Ginny's place." Hermione said. "You should have seen the dress be-"

"Wait what!" Oliver exclaimed.

"So I have to thank you for getting Hermione onto the show?"

"Yep." Ginny answered.

"How can I thank you?"

"Easy. Buy me and Harry a really good wedding gift." Ginny winked.

"Girls this is my cousin, my favorite cousin in the world, Decan." Hermione presented her cousin. "Decan this is Alicia, Gerry," Gerry waved enthusiastically. "Rianne," Rianne gave a smile. "And that there sitting with Oliver is Ginny." Hermione finished.

"George is here too with Yulisa. And so is Charlie." Ginny chimed in.

"Wait where's Yulisa?" Ollie asked.

"She's over by the flower girl section with George." Rianne answered.

Ollie whirled around to face Hermione. "Mum can I?"

"Of course go, I'll come with you."

"Oh no you're not. You have to try on your dress. Oliver can go with him." Ginny interrupted.

Hermione made a face. "I've been trying on clothes all day."

"Well too bloody bad." Ginny said dragging her best friend to the changing rooms.

Rianne giggled as she lifted the hem of her dress and followed them.

"Decan you want to see the dress?" Ginny asked.

"Was waiting for you to ask." Decan said then followed them.

"Come on Dad, I want to see Yulisa!" Ollie said tugging on Oliver's hand. He looked at Alicia and Gerry.

"We'll follow you. Anyway how'd she like the ring?" Gerry asked, eyes gleaming.

Hermione looked around and found that the dressing room was huge. And it was completely gorgeous. She quickly took off her outfit she already had on and unzipped the dress on the hanger. She stepped into the dress and then zipped it back up.

Hermione took a look at herself in the dress. It was a stunning dress. And she actually didn't look bad in it. It was flattering and sexy in a more simple way. And honestly compared to the original bridesmaid dresses, anything was really.

Hermione stepped out of the dressing room to show Ginny, Decan, and Rianne.

"Whoa!" Decan said looking at his cousin. "Now that's a hot dress."

"You look stunning Hermione." Rianne said clapping her hands together.

"I guess it's better than the old dress." Ginny said seriously. But a grin played on her face.

"Yeah just a little better." Hermione played along.

"Oh who am I kidding! You look like a knock out. Now I'm not so sure I want you in my wedding." Ginny joked. "All eyes would be on you."

"Yeah until you came out in your dress." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, well it's decided that dress is perfect!"

"Wait until Oliver Wood sees you in that!" Decan said, eyes twinkling.

Hermione laughed. "I'm going to change back."

Marcus sighed, bored to death. His latest flavor of the week was trying on bridesmaid dresses right and left. He really didn't see any point. They all seriously looked the same. At least to him.

Standing up he walked to the other end of the dressing room and escaped.

Just as he got out, he heard something rather interesting.

"Wait until Oliver Wood sees you in that!"

Oliver Wood. So Wood's girl was here, trying on dresses no doubt. Marcus tapped his chin before deciding to enter the dressing room. He just had to see what the female that he was soon going to take from Oliver Wood looked like.

He couldn't see the girl's face clearly, her hair was covering the way. But he could see that she had a pretty good body. Curves in the right places. Flawless skin and a neck that was just begging him to bite.

She finally had the zipper down and was about to step out of dress when she tripped a bit, her foot getting caught in the dress. Hermione groaned.

"Do you need help with that?"

Hermione looked up in the mirror and saw that some guy was in the dressing room with her.

Oliver was walking back to where Ginny and them were with Yulisa and Ollie in tow. The both of them had their outfits they were going to wear for the Potter Wedding. He was a foot away from them when he heard a shriek.

It took him a second to register before he realized it was Hermione's shriek. He ran.

Ginny and the two all jumped up to their feet at the sound of Hermione's shriek. All three jumped up tp Hermione's dressing room but was beat by Oliver whom threw the dressing room covers away.

Hermione had her back against the mirror and her bridesmaid dress in front of her, hiding herself.

On the other side was Marcus Flint.

"Flint what the hell are you doing in my wife's dressing room!" Oliver's voice thundered.

Marcus Flint turned around to the sound of an all too familiar voice. "Hello to you too Woody. I just had to check out who you're new girl was. Or wife. How interesting. Now it'll be even better when I take her from you."

Before any could react, Oliver punched Flint in the nose.

Marcus went down while Oliver shook his hand out.

Hermione and the other girls stared in shock.

"Whoo hoo Oliver." George whistled.

Oliver strode up to Hermione. "You okay?"

Hermione nodded as she worriedly cradled his fist whilst Marcus, glared, holding his nose.

"Oh thank merlin." Oliver sighed as he kissed her on the forehead.

A week went by without incident. Hermione, Oliver, and Ollie left the Granger residence to settle into Oliver's flat for temporary. Hermione and Oliver shared Oliver's room and bed. Both had gotten quite used to sleeping in bed with another person. It was almost comforting sometimes to wake up and find that the person you were in love with was beside you. Ollie took the only other unoccupied room. Hermione and Oliver spent the whole day with him redecorating it. With the help of magic they made it into everything a six year old boy could want for a room.

"I'm telling you, he's going to be a quidditch star." Oliver grinned as he watched a bludger go by on their son's wall.

"I can't believe he asked for a quidditch game for wall paper. Better yet I can't believe I indulged him." Hermione muttered.

As it was, that same week, Hermione was starting her Healer training and Oliver would start tryouts for the new positions on Puddlemere. They needed to find a new replacement for Thompson Maine since he was replacing Trevor. And then some of the reserves were actually getting snatched up by the other quidditch teams. One of them was the reserve for Oliver, that Oliver trained personally if he ever got injured.

Ollie on the other hand got to go to school with other young witches and wizards. It was called Young Magicks. It taught basics on how to read, write, mathematics, and it specialized in helping control young magic. It was a fairly big school and popular. Ollie wasn't the only one to be going there, Yulisa was going there too.

Hermione had only begun her apprenticeship two hours ago but she was in love. She listened attentively to what the Healers said and memorized what spells were useful for minor injuries. She even got to help heal a small boy that came in after he had fallen out of a tree. She was fascinated with the potions lavatory. It was almost a dream being there. She loved being able to help the people that came in.

After the war, she was in all honesty a bit lost. But now, it seemed that she had found her passion again.

* * *

Oliver felt like pulling his hair out. It seemed each year the Rookies that came wanting to try out were worse and worse. None of them seemed to play because they wanted to. They played for the money, fame, and girls.

More than once a kid had gotten knocked off his broom by a bludger because instead of watching the field, he had been watching the stands where several female fans were.

One of the girls though Summer Dawson was pretty damn good. But… Oliver felt like as if she stared at him a lot. And she was almost always there wherever he was. But he was probably being paranoid. She was after all trying out for the reserve keeper and she was only following him because she wanted to match his skill. Once though she got so close he swore he heard her sniff him.

"Danny watch the bludger!" David yelled when he spotted the bludger headed directly at his twin.

It was too late. The bludger hit his left leg directly. Jeremy Print whom had hurried over hoping to catch it before the impact, swore he heard what wounded like a crack when it made impact with Danny's leg.

Hermione was in the children's ward. It was by far her favorite. The children were delightful. Especially the terminal ones. There was something absolutely precious about them. Hermione had to step out a couple of times to recuperate but would step right back in. Once when she was taking her break, she saw Marcus Flint.

"Hey Hermione Granger right?"

Hermione regarded the male in front of her cooly. "No Hermione Wood."

"Details. So I hear you're training to be a Healer." He grinned.

Hermione was surprised and not surprised to find that he had gotten his teeth fixed. She turned around ready to go back in.

"Wait." Flint grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me." Hermione snatched her arm away. "I see you have a shiner courtesy of my husband." She smiled up at him.

"Feisty just how I like them. Keeps the relationship interesting."

Hermione made a disgusted sound then went back in.

She was there when a fellow apprentice told her to hurry to the Severe Injury Section. Apparently a Quidditch player had been injured during the Puddlemere tryouts.

Hermione had shot up like a rocket. She ran all the way there. Meanwhile memories of when she was younger and a certain Grffyndor keeper getting knocked off his broom kept playing over and over in her head.

Oliver heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He looked up sharply to find that it was Hermione.

"Oh thank god it's not you." Hermione sighed in relief as she hugged her husband. "Who is it?"

"Danny." Oliver grimaced.

"Oh no."

It was a severe injury. Danny's bones had been crushed by the impact of the bludger hitting his leg directly. He wouldn't be able to walk for the next three months. Then there was therapy too. It looked like it would be a while before he could play again.

Oliver stayed with the others as they all tried to comfort Danny. It almost worked but everytime Danny looked directly into Oliver's eyes, his eyes went downcast again in shame. He knew he was letting the team down.

"Coach what are we supposed to do now? Danny's out and those Rookies are worthless." Oliver said aggravated. It was late and he came back directly after staying with Danny for an hour.

"You're right about those yuppies. I'd hire the girls on your show before I would hire those kids. But I think I may have a solution."

Oliver stopped pacing. "You do?"

"Yes."

"What's the solution?"

"Well I ran into him earlier today at St. Mungo's actually."

"Who's he?" Oliver asked.

"He was apparently there to see one of the nurses. I think one of them must be apparently his girlfriend." Whit said just chattering now. Almost nervously.

"Whit Jimey who are you talking about?"

There was the sound of the door opening.

"Long time no see Woody."


	5. Chapter 5

"Flint! Whit don't tell me you hired him!"

"Well Oliver…"

"He's a cheat, a liar, and a scoundrel."

"I'm right here." Marcus said scowling at Oliver.

"He's damn good though at quidditch Oliver and you know it. We're going to need him if we want to make it to the Cup this year with Danny injured."

"Isn't there anyone else?" Oliver said placing both his palms on his coach's desk.

"Not one up to Flint's par or ours for that matter."

Marcus smirked as he watched Wood get more aggravated as the conversation went by.

"Fine, but he better work hard. I will not have him slacking or cheating or purposefully injuring someone."

"Stop being so paranoid Woody. The only person I ever purposefully injured was you. But this time we're on the same team." Flint off handedly stated.

"Flint, you listen to me long and hard. You need to listen to Oliver. He's your captain and I want you to respect him like you would respect as well as your teammates." Whit said sternly.

"Wait backup. I need to listen to Ollie. He's the captain. Isn't Reins the captain?"

"Don't you know he just retired this year? I'm the new captain." Oliver said smiling at Flint.

"Oh shit."

!

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with Ollie as they worked on his multiplication tables.

Rinny was making them all snacks, humming some strange tune that neither Ollie nor Hermione recognized.

Hermione heard a small ring indicating that someone was apparating in. A second later Oliver was right there.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Hermione asked when she spotted him and recognized the aggravation on his face.

Oliver looked at her then walked right up before burying his face into her hair.

"Oliver?"

"Flint." Was all he had to say.

Hermione's mouth opened as if to say oh.

"Rinny you don't have to cook for us." Oliver said just finally noticing his house elf. "You don't have to work Rinny. You know that's our deal. You don't work unless someone's at the castle."

"Yes Rinny knows but… Rinny likes to cook for her family. She feels happy." Rinny bobbed as she continued to make their rather extravagant lunch.

"I've tried to tell her she can just be with us without doing things for us. She ignored me and started to fuss about Ollie." Hermione sighed as she leaned into him.

"Yes well that's Rinny for you." Oliver gave a small smile.

"So what is this about Flint?"

Oliver groaned. "He's Danny's temporary replacement. Whit hired him."

"Oh god." Hermione groaned too. "If he dares try to injure you, I'll hex him so that he'll never be able to procreate. I swear." She said as all the images of previous Quidditch games that she had watched of Oliver when she was young came back to her. Many of them were not so good, like when Flint would aim the bludger at Oliver even though he was a bloody chaser not a beater.

"Now you almost make me want him to injure me." Oliver grinned before pecking her lips.

!

Hermione woke up the next morning with Oliver's arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled as she turned around in his arms so that she was face to face with him.

Oliver tightened his grip on her when he felt her move. Not wanting her to leave yet.

"Wake up sleepy head." Hermione said laughing.

"Nooooo. I wanna stay here with you. I can let Whit handle the team and Flint today by himself. Serve him right." Oliver mumbled.

"Oliver you're the captain. You need to be there."

"James can be the acting captain in my place."

"If James is the captain, you know all hell will break loose. He can't control the team like you can. Especially since he is one of the trouble makers himself. Him, Cody, and Jeremy."

"I know but it's Flint."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she saw her husband pout. Her fully grown, twenty-three year old husband pout. "Anyway after your practice, we have to head to the Burrow for Harry and Ginny's wedding rehearsal."

"Wedding rehersal?"

"It's a muggle tradition. They have a rehearsal dinner before the actual wedding so that everyone knows their part thus the wedding the next day is perfect."

"Oh. But Ginny's a pureblood?" He asked a bit confused.

"Yes but Harry's not and I made the mistake of buying Muggle wedding magazines for Ginny. She found out about them and said it was a must for her to have a rehearsal dinner."

Oliver laughed. "So you want me to pick you up at the Hospital or meet you at the Burrow?"

"I would love for you to come pick me up."

"Great. What about Ollie?"

"He's going to be spending the day with Yulisa and the rest of the Weasleys. He'll be there before us."

"I can spend the day with him you know... we haven't hung out much since practice has started."

"Oliver." Hermione said.

!

Oliver and the Puddlemere team all met up at the Puddlemere pitch. Many of them stopped in their tracks when they saw the person standing next to Whit.

"Team I want you all to meet Marcus Flint. He will be taking over Danny' spot until his recovery. I hope you all will treat him with the utmost respect and welcome him to our family." Whit said to the team.

The whole Puddlemere team were silent. No one said a word.

Thomas Maine crossed his arms over his chest. Jeremy and Cody both gripped their clubs tighter in reflex.

"You're the one that peeked in on Hermione when she was trying on the bridesmaid dress aren't you?" James Palay said.

"What?" More than half the team yelled.

"Hey my ex- well she was still my girlfriend at the time but she was in the changing room right next door." He said truthfully. "It's not my fault I was one door too early." He lied.

It calmed down the team that had grown quite to love their captain's new wife but many still looked at him with contempt. Oliver though narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay well team, let's get started." Whit said trying to be the referee. "We do have a Cup we have to win this Season."

Oliver really hated to admit it but Flint really was a good chaser. He could see why Whit hadn't hesitated in hiring him. And it was good because it seemed that James was even better of a chaser with Flint there to challenge him.

There was something about Flint that was actually bringing the best out of some of the players. David was trying so hard as a chaser but anyone watching could tell he was struggling. Without Danny there who could practically read his mind, he had to try even harder to communicate with both James and Flint.

Jeremy and Cody were having the time of their lives. They kept aiming at Flint on purpose, but only missing him very slightly. It was the ultimate practice for them to have a new target.

Summer the new reserve seemed to be trying really hard to block Flint's goal too. As was Oliver. He didn't have to do as much yelling since James, Cody, and Jeremy were all distracted by Flint to cause much trouble. He could fully concentrate on the scrimmage. The only one unaffected seemed to be Thomas.

!

Hermione held the woman's hand as the Healer used a rather painful but affective spell on her fractured shin.

"Hermione, dear can you make the painkiller potion that she can take home. Give her about a two week supply."

"Yes of course Healer Tragan."

Hermione entered the Potions Lavatory in St. Mungo's and carefully made the potion then measured two weeks supply of it. She went back to the patient's room just in time.

"Here's the potion m'am."

The Healer took it then opened the cork to get a whiff. "Ah good." She smiled kindly at Hermione. Then turned to face the patient before giving the patient instructions for the potion.

Hermione was about to exit when the Healer called her back.

"Ms. Granger."

Hermione turned back around to face her.

"There's someone that wants to see you in room 18. Oh and take an early weekend. You deserve it. Hope the Potter wedding goes off without a glitch."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Say hello to that handsome husband of yours for me too." The Healer winked.

This time Hermione couldn't help but laugh. Healer Tragan was her mentor and supervisor. She looked very much like a McGonagall but the woman did have a sense of humor that was quite refreshing. She was the best mentor of all the Healers and Hermione was so grateful she had her rather than someone like Healer Stuart who hated all the female Healers or any that wanted to be a Healer. He was rather sexist and nasty. But he was unfortunately a good Healer.

Hermione headed straight to room 18, excited. She assumed from Healer Tragan's wink, the visitor was probably Oliver coming to pick her up. But he was really early, an hour early…

"Hermione!" Two voices cried when they spotted her.

"Gerry, Rianne? What are you two doing here?" Hermione said in surprise.

"We're dressing you up for tonight!" Gerry said holding up her hand.

That was when Hermione spotted the little Black dress in Gerry's hand. And then she noticed that her two best friends were already dressed up. Rianne wore a sequined dress that fell just before mid thigh. It was a green dress but the intricate floral design was in a variety of colors. Blue, red, orange, yellow… It looked quite gorgeous with Rianne's lithe figure. Gerry on the other hand wore a very short dress but it was still long enough to be decent. It was a gold sequined dress that fitted her in all the right places. The color really brought out Gerry's honey colored locks. Both wore Rhinestone sandaled heels to Hermione's disbelief.

"Why are you guys so dressed up?"

"Hello Bachlorette party!" Gerry chimed.

Hermione felt like smacking herself. Of course bachelorette party. How could she forget? She was the one that planned it afterall. But in her defense, it was months ago. Before she went on the show with them and Oliver.

"Come on, I want to hurry so that we can catch Oliver still at the pitch. Quidditch players after a nice good practice. Yum!" Gerry exclaimed.

"Gerry!" Both Rianne and Hermione cried.

"Oh come on, you know I'm telling the truth."

"You sure you don't just want to see a certain chaser?" Rianne asked.

"Well that is a bonus."

!

Oliver was practicing individually with James and Summer.

James would throw the ball while Summer tried to save it. Meanwhile Oliver critiqued the both of them. The latter was leaning particularly close to Oliver as he demonstrated a better way to predit a fake.

"Hey James isn't that Gerry?" Jeremy yelled out all the sudden.

"Huh where? Ow!" James cried when the quaffled hit his ear.

"James, you always have to have your eyes on the quaffle! You need to always pay attention." Oliver yelled. At the same time Summer was apologizing profusely.

"Looking good Mrs. Woooooooood!" Thomas yelled from his position in the air.

Several heads turned in every direction to find their captain's wife.

Oliver felt the wind get knocked out of him he saw her in the Box. Hermione had her hair down in a carefree style. She was clad in a gorgeous black spaghetti strap dress. Embodied on the dress were rhinestone studs, decorated in an intricate style. It looked rather like a spider wed with the first dews of the morning. The dress was a little longer than her two companion's sadly for her, not by much.

Flint couldn't help but let out a whistle. The three females standing in the team's box really were all quite something. All three were gorgeous but in their own way. He found himself gazing more at the one in the middle. The one Thomas Maine called Mrs. Wood. She really was stunning not in a model way though. She wasn't tall enough and her features weren't quite as strong but they were still something. Her features showed her inner serenity. A kind and alluring face. But she had a maturity about her from what she'd seen. She'd grown up as had many of them. They were the second war generation. However looking at her now, it was hard to believe she was only 19. He'd done the math. Well no actually he just asked Pansy Parkinson how old she was. They were in the same year. But still… How could she only be 19? A teenager. A married teenager. And married to Wood of all people.

Like as if Wood had heard his inner thoughts, Wood went flying towards the three females, obstructing his view. Followed by him was James Pallay. Then most of the team. Not wanting to be left out, Flint flew towards them too.

"Hullo lass." Oliver couldn't help but grin when he saw Hermione.

"Oliver." Hermione stepped closer to the edge of the box.

"I thought I was supposed to pick you up at St. Mungo's? And why are you so dressed up? Is this rehearsal dinner supposed to be fancy?" He said worried.

Hermione laghed as she shook her head. "No it's just…"

"We have the bachelorette party!" Rianne and Gerry chimed.

"The what?" Oliver said confused.

"Oh Woody my man, how can you not know what a bachelorette party is?" Cody said as he swung an arm over Oliver's shoulder.

"Cormac." Oliver warned. "Practice is not over yet."

Like as if his hand was on fire, Cody quickly pulled his arm back to him.

"Well you three certainly look ravishing." David said smiling.

"Thank you." Gerry chimed.

"Yes, you three certainly are stunning." James added.

"James don't you think Gerry's dress is too short?" Rianne asked innocently.

"Hell no! I mean, no I don't think so. It's perfect." James tugged on his nonexsistent collar correcting himself but he was too late. Jeremy and Cody were ribbing him.

Him and Gerry were both blushing wildly.

"Even though you look gorgeous." Oliver pushed a strand of loose hair behind Hermione's ear. He leaned closer to it as he did so. "I like you better when you wear one of my shirts." He said referring to Hermione's new obsession with wearing his shirts to bed. She claimed it was because they really were comfy.

But it got the blush out of her that Oliver intended.

Oliver chuckled before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Flint watched them the whole time. He was truly and utterly disgusted and jealous. Wood always seemed to have it all. When they were at Hogwarts and even now. It really wasn't fair. Fortune rained on Wood like the Amazon forest. He already had a great career and it was just getting better. He was now the captain of Puddlemere which meant his pay would increase as would his fame. Now he was married to Hermione Granger, the war heroine that at last grew out of her ugly duckling stage. He decided that he'd had enough.

"Ah so how is my favorite Healer in training doing? Still taking breaks and crying over the wittle ones?"

Hermione's attention snapped to where the voice came from. She narrowed her eyes. "Flint." She spat out much like her husband tended to do.

"Ah still feisty as ever." He couldn't help but say.

"Still as stupid as before. Glad to see the shiner's gotten worse."

Marcus shrugged. "The view was worth it."

"I thought you said it was an accident?" Jeremy said.

"Accident my arse." Hermione said.

"And what a fine arse it is." He couldn't help but add.

Hermione bristled as did Oliver.

"Flint, if you…" Hermione put a hand on Oliver's chest to stop him.

"It's fine Oliver. He can admire my arse all he wants. I don't really care. And neither should you."

"Hermione, I really don't like it that he checks out my wife's arse."

"But unlike him, you get to see my arse in only your jersey."

Cody and James both gave a low whistle.

"Damn." Thomas said.

"Hermione." Rianne said shocked but laughter choked her words.

"Oh my god." Gerry pretended to fan herself.

Flint stared slack jawed. Merlin the woman was everything and more.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone,

I know it's been a long time but I'm trying but it's hard. I've been preparing for school and now school has started and plus I've had a bit of a writer's block. I really am trying to update but please wait patiently. I have Six AP classes this year and it's hectic. But I will try to update Started with a Kiss then Simply Irresistible and then my Vampire one. I'm sorry it's been so long and I'm sorry. Now enjoy.

* * *

"Now don't you look handsome." Cody purred as Oliver came out in a nice pair of grey slacks and a fitted white button up. A black dress coat thrown over his shoulders.

"Cody." Oliver groaned.

All the guys in the locker room all laughed.

"Go on Cappie, knock them dead." James added laughing.

"And give a kiss to that beautiful wife of yours for us!" David said.

"Hell no!" Oliver said before leaving the locker room.

Just as he made it out, he was stopped again. This time, Summer his new back up darted in front of him.

"Summer, watch yourself." He said as he caught her before she could fall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Summer blushed. "Um well, I just wanted to say…" She faltered as she looked him in the eye. "Well, um,"

Oliver gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just nervous. I've been your biggest fan for so long. Since I was in my fourth year and I just. I WON'T LET YOU DOWN." She all but yelled.

"Don't worry about it. Just enjoy your first year in the pros okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem. Sorry Summer but I have to properly say hello to my wife." Oliver smiled, though no longer at her, but to the direction where Hermione and the girls were. He left too soon to see the awestruck yet pained look that appeared on the girl's face as he left.

"You ready?" Oliver asked as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

Marcus leaned on the railing as he saw Wood give Hermione a peck on the cheek. There was something so wonderful about the scene there in front of him. When was the last time something that wonderful had happened to him? When had a girl last sparked such an interest in him?

!

"Finally!" Ginny all but yelled when the four of them apparated to the Burrow's back yard.

"What are you talking about, we're ten minutes early!" Hermione said as she hugged her best friend. "By the way, you look amazing."

"I better, do you know how much this darn dress was?" Ginny said as she twirled, showing off the white strapless dress. The top was beaded finely and fitted to fit every one of Ginny's curves. "You should've seen Ron's face when he read the price tag on it. Man if I only had a camera to capture it. But maybe I can take a picture when I show him the price tag on the actual wedding dress." Ginny contemplated.

"Gin." Hermione laughed. "I don't know if your brother could handle that."

"Oh I know he wouldn't."

!

"Hello Harry, Ron, Perce."

"Oliver!" All three said yelled.

Oliver gave Harry and Percy a hug and shook hands with Ron, not being particularly close to the younger red head.

"You guys heard about this bachelorette thing?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yeah that." Harry said grimacing.

Oliver gave him a questioning look.

"Bachelorette parties can get a little on the rowdy side. Well if they are anything like they are in the muggle world."

"How?"

Harry gave a sigh. "Like they often go to strip clubs and loud bars. At least from the muggle movies I've seen."

"What!" Both Percy and Oliver yelled as both their significant others were going.

"Penelope's pregnant. There's no way she's going." Percy said like as if he had just solved the problem.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm handicapped!" Penelope shrieked when she heard her husband.

Percy froze upon hearing his wife. "Uh, uh, hello Penny." Percy stammered.

"I am going to go out to your sister's Bachlorette Party and enjoy myself for the first time in months. I miss doing muggle things and I miss just being out with girlfriends and having the time of my life." Penelope said, her pregnancy hormones kicking in, causing her to tear up. "I hate feeling fat and ugly and for once I want to feel sexy again and not like a bloated balloon just waiting to pop!"

"Penny I…" Percy trailed.

Oliver and Harry backed away slowly from the couple, not wanting to get in the middle of the two of them.

"Well actually now that I think about it, Hermione did the planning of the party, I highly doubt anything truly rambunctious will happen." Harry said when they were at a safe distance away from the couple.

Oliver looked at the young groom to be. "Maybe you should tell Percy that." He said pointing out the couple. Penelope was currently yelling at a Percy whom was cowering, all his former Gryffindor courage gone.

The two looked at each other. "Nah." They'd let him suffer a little bit more for the three years he had been such a prat. And neither felt like going through Penelope's pregnant wrath.

"Dad!" The two of them heard before Oliver was attacked by two munchkins.

"Whoa there Ollie." Oliver said as he picked up the boy then bent down to pick up Yulisa too. "Did you two have a fun day together?"

"We had loads of fun!" Ollie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ollie and me helped my daddy with his store. We had so much fun."

"Really, that's great to hear." Oliver said as he moved them into a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Where's Mommy?" Ollie asked as he looked around in Oliver's arms, since he could finally see.

"Mione's in the ladies room with Gerry and Ginny." Rianne said as she came over. "Something about fixing Hermione's make up." She said as she took Yulisa from Oliver.

"She's not wearing any." Oliver said confused.

"I think that's what they are fixing." Rianne laughed.

Oliver shook his head. "I'm never going to get females."

Rianne laughed. "Come on, let's get ready for the rehearsal, maybe you can catch a glimpse of your wife in the process."

!

Oliver sat at the pews with the rest of the Weasley family, well the ones that weren't standing at the altar waiting for the bride.

Oliver watched Harry standing proudly at the altar with Ron next to him. The two of them were beaming. George was beside them and last came Neville that looked so nervous that it could've been his rehearsal for all they knew.

He and the rest of the the guests all straightened up and turned around to watch as the music began. Fist came Yulisa and Ollie. Yulisa threw flower petals as Ollie carried Teddy, whom in turned was carrying the rings, but really Ollie was holding onto the rings too because Teddy was too distracted by wanting to grab the petals that Yulisa was throwing. After them came Luna in a Green strapless cocktail dress. A bouquet of yellow daffodils in her hand. Then came Rianne with a bouquet of blue cornflowers, then came Hermione, with actual blush and mascara on her face. She held a bouquet of classic red roses. Then at last came Ginny, glowing in her white rehearsal dress and bouquet of assortment of colored lilies. Mr. Weasley was beaming as he escorted her.

When Hermione spotted Oliver, she blew him a kiss as Ollie went to stand next to her.

"Sorry kiddo but you need to sit with the family, there's already too many people up here." The last minute wedding planner that Ginny hired said to the kids.

Ollie looked up at her with his sad puppy face as he clutched Hermione's hand. "But I want to stay with my Mommy."

"Um well." The wedding planner said unsure.

"Ollie love, sit with your dad. I'll be with you guys in a few." Hermione said bending down to give him a peck on the cheek.

Ollie sighed but did as he asked, Yulisa following him.

"Okay well that was very good guys but, Rianne, Luna, could you two walk slower. It is the utmost importance that the walk down the aisle is graceful and elegant even if you aren't the bride, as it reflects upon the bride. Hermione hold your bouquet a little higher and closer to your chest. It shouldn't just hang there. Ron could you please not slouch so much. You should stand up strong and straight…" The wedding planner droned.

Hermione and Rianne shared a look.

"But Ginny you were just wonderful and Mr. Weasley that was the most wonderful escort I've ever seen."

After three more times of walking up the aisle, just about everyone there but Ginny and Molly were sick and tired of rehearsal. Ginny was enjoying her time as the bride and Molly the brides's mother. Oliver had both children sitting on either side of them, not budging anymore to do the fourth try. Both clutched onto his poor arm so hard he felt like as if his blood flow was constricting. Hermione and Rianne were both about ready to commit first hand murder of the wedding planner and Harry and Ron had both given up standing. Opting to just sit as the Wedding planner showed the bride's maids the proper way to walk the aisle. The other two groomsmen also joined them.

"I never knew there was a proper way to walk up the aisle." Neville said.

"Me neither." The three of the guys agreed.

"Okay I'm done with this." Gerry said beside Ollie.

"If you're done, imagine the girls." Oliver said pointing to Hermione, Rianne, and Luna.

Gerry gave a grimace.

"Lady, I'm going to hex the gnargels on you if you tell me one more time that I'm walking too dazed." Luna said at last, shutting the wedding planner up.

"Gnargels?" She said. "What are they."

"You don't want to know." Luna said quite mysteriously.

The wedding planner gulped. "Um yes well, I guess that's all for tonight then. I do have another wedding I have to look over… yes." She looked down at her watch. "I have to leave very soon."

"Luna I don't think I've ever loved those things more than I do now." Hermione said when the wedding planner went over to Ginny to smooze and tell her she had to leave.

"Well it was about time the gnargels did something good." Luna announced. "So who's ready for the bachelorette party?"

!

All the women stood at the doors saying bye to their friends and families, all excited to go out. Well almost all of them. Hermione was worried as she found out that Ginny and Gerry had changed her destination from the Icy Crane, a sophiscated but gorgeous bar that played great dance music and had a wonderful dance floor without the drunks and raunchy dancing. IT had great drinks, a huge variety of them and the waiters there she had to admit were pretty handsome. But they were going to Club Vertigo. Ginny was the bride she had a right to have her bachelorette party where she wanted. But the name by itself worried her. Vertigo meant a sensation of motion in which the individual or the individual's surroundings seem to whirl dizzily or simply dizzy confused state of mind. Yes she was very worried about Club Vertigo.

"Oh my gosh, this will be so much fun." Parvarti and Hannah Abbot said.

"I know right. I'm so excited. I heard that Vertigo even has male exotic dancers!" Penelope said.

"Oh I heard that too. Apparently they even choose women to go up and dance with them!" Gerry exclaimed.

"That's so cool. I wish they could pick me but this thing is pretty much a man repellent." Penelope said but then fondly rubbed her stomach.

Oliver and the rest of the guys were all in ear shot and heard them. Harry groaned because Ginny had been raving about the bar for weeks. She just couldn't find the time to go with all the wedding plans. Percy was at a near panic attack. George shook his head while Neville was blushing profusely.

"You know wouldn't it be funny if of all the girls, a guy ends up picking Hermione, probably the only one of them that would not want to be picked." Ron said laughing.

Oliver groaned. He really could see that happening.

* * *

I hope you all liked and I'll try to get the bachlorette party up soon. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

I tried to make it tasteful but like I said, its rather suggestive. But they are married and well, its just a part of the story. Sorry if anyone is offended.

* * *

_Hermione shook her head but laughed and smiled when they opened a bottle of champagne. It was going to be a great bachelorette party. They all deserved a night of fun for once…_

!

"We cannot call Harry." Ginny said as calmly as she could.

"Or Percy for that matter, he'll never let me leave the house after this." Penelope added.

"Nor George or Neville. One, George is a Weasley and we can never keep things from each other long. And Neville would easily be intimidated into confessing. No offense Luna." Ginny added.

"It's okay." Luna said taking a seat on the bench. "But that only leaves…" All the women turned to look at Hermione.

"Oliver is our only choice." They all said together.

"Why my husband?" Hermione scowled at them.

"Because like you saidm he is your husband, and he would be more likely to keep this between us than any other." Gerry explained.

"And don't you want out of jail?" Penelope asked.

"Of course I do! But I would've preferred never being in it, in the first place!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny blushed. "I know, I'm sorry if I would've known."

"It's okY Gin." Hermione sighed. "Let me see if they'll let me call Oliver to bail us out."

"Sir, excuse me." Hermione said to the nearest officer. It was near two in the morning so the grave yard shift was on duty. The officer was a young male barely any older than them.

He pointed to himself when he heard Hermione talking.

Hermione nodded. "I get my one phone call right?" she asked with a sigh, never believing she would be in this situation.

"Um, well. Of course." The officer stuttered.

"Could I please use it now?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

"Do you think she even realizes that's she's totally making the boy flustered?" Gerry whispered to Ginny.

Ginny shook her head. "No I don't think so. But that's what attract guys to Hermione now."

!

All the girls jumped when Hermione came back. "Oliver's coming. He just has to call his mum to watch Ollie before he leaves. But I had to spend nearly ten minutes alone explaining to him exactly what skinny dipping was. I could practically feel his disbelief through the phone." Hermione groaned.

"Skinny dipping in a public water fountain probably was not one of our most brilliant ideas was it?" Gerry grimaced.

"I know, I don't know what we were thinking." Rianne shook her head.

"I think the alcohol was doing the thinking for us." Hermione sighed. They had not only finished the four bottles of champagne in the limo but each girl had gotten at least five free drinks from various guys at the club hoping to get lucky. They were lucky to still be functioning.

"Yep, but honestly skinny dipping was one of the few things I wanted to do before I turned thirty." Alicia confessed.

"Well it was never a goal of mine but… I'd always wished I was one of those girls with enough courage to skinny dip." Rianne blushed. "Now I guess I am one of those girls." Rianne shrugged.

Gerry whistled. "Oh yeah Rianne." She winked jokingly.

All the girls laughed even Hermione.

"I think my favorite part of the night had to be seeing Penny getting up there with those guys and singing while dancing." Hermione joined.

"Oh my gosh, do not remind me! I don't even have the excuse of being drunk like you all." Penelope laughed. "And speaking of dancing. Hermione I did not know you had moves like that."

Hermione blushed.

"And does Oliver know that you can do a split?" Alicia wiggled her brows comically at her.

"I bet he just loves how flexible you are. Those were some wicked moves on that pole." Gerry snickered.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Alicia, Gerry!"

"I know right? We so need to get you knackered more often. You're actually a really fun drunk." Ginny giggled.

Hermione groaned.

"Oh it's okay Hermione, you're still pretty sensible you did protest a little about the skinny dipping."

"Not enough." Hermione sighed.

"It's okay Hermione, we're all susceptible to peer pressure." Luna said assuring her.

Hermione groaned as her girlfriends all laughed.

"I still have that song in my head from when Hermione was dancing on the bar." Penelope said.

"Oh I know!" Gerry agreed.

!

"Oh come on Hermione, it is your song." Alicia teased.

Hermione covered her eyes but Gerry came over to her and grabbed her hands and made her stand up.

Gerry sang as she began to dance.

Hermione in her still liquored state threw her head back and laughed, deciding what the hell. "

The girls cheered as Hermione joined them. All of them at this point were also standing up and dancing to the song in their head.

The whole time, the Guardia security were watching them the whole time. "I really love my job sometimes." One of the guys said, trying not to laugh at the women in the cell.

!

Oliver Wood made it to the local jail and was being led to by a rather young officer when he saw his wife and the girls all dancing in their jail cells singing. He stopped in his tracks, as he looked on frightened a little by the scene in front of him. How much exactly did they drink? He wondered just gaping at the knackered women.

"Look Oliver's here to rescue us!" Rianne pointed, but then stopped mid dance when she realized what she had just said. Like that, all the women stopped in their tracks.

Hermione turned a bright red as she whipped around. Indeed on the other side of the bars stood Oliver. She sheepishly smiled at him.

Oliver couldn't help but think that Hermione looked way too cute with her sheepish smile and red cheeks from embarrassment that he just had to laugh.

At his laugh, all the women turned a bright red especially Ginny.

The young officer cleared his throat. "All of your bails have been paid and since it is all of your first offenses and it is a misdemeanor, there will be no repercussions." The officer added.

"Come on girls, let's get you all home." Oliver said, his eyes practically tearing up from laughing so hard. "You all do have a wedding to attend tomorrow; thank goodness it's an afternoon wedding instead of a morning."

!

They were home at last after Oliver had dropped off all the girls in their homes. Harry and the Weasleys all gave Oliver a questioning look but after dropping the girls home, he'd left as soon as he could. It was an hour later and Oliver had to pick Hermione up bridal style because she could barely function at this point, exhaustion finally catching up.

"Come on lass, let's get you something-"

"No shower now please." Hermione groaned, feeling absolutely gross now.

"Of course, whatever you want." Oliver kissed the top of her head. He carried her all the way into their bathroom, closing the lid to the toilet and placed her on it, saying he'd be back after he told his mum she could go.

"Mum, I'm back." Oliver whispered when he entered Ollie's room, where his mum sat on one of the lounge chairs, a single light on, reading a book.

"Did you get the girls?" She asked as the two walked to the foyer, where the fireplace was.

"Yeah, and they're all safe, almost as drunk as Uncle Ross on Hogmany, but they're in one piece."

Ophelia arched a brow at her son in disbelief but then chuckled softly. "Oh to be young. Well since you're home, I'll head back then. Goodnight dearie." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night mum."

Oliver checked up on Ollie one last time before heading to the bathroom, where his wife was. He walked in, stopping once again in his tracks when he saw his wife, clumsily stripping down still. The beautiful dress was on the sink but now she was in the process of taking off her black slip. At last it fell on the floor revealing Hermione in a tiny pair of matching black lace lingerie. Oliver gulped as Hermione looked up and saw him reflected on the mirror. Hermione whirled around to face him. She cocked her head to the side before giving a come hither signal with her fingers.

Oliver walked towards almost under a spell. When he was close enough to feel Hermione's breath on his skin, she leaned into him, pushing his large frame into the wall behind him. She smiled as she lightly ghosted her fingers near his collar bone while smiling and looking directly into his eyes.

Oliver felt as if he was in a trance as his Hermione ran a hand through his hair. He took a hand and cupped her chin before brushing back some hair. The action made her close whatever gap that had been between them. They were nose to nose when she trapped him, placing both her palms against the wall behind him. Oliver, not able to stand the teasing anymore picked her up and placed her on the sink so that they were on the same level. He ran his hands up and down her body, memorizing each curve, then lightly took off her heels, throwing them behind, not really caring where they went. When both were gone, he closed the remaining gap between their lips. Hermione placed her palms on his chest and scrunched his shirt in her palms wanting to be skin to skin. She began to take his shirt and raise it over his chest just as he tried to unhook her bra. They broke the kiss when the shirt made its way off.

"Bloody unhook…" Oliver mumbled against her lips as he attached his lips to Hermione's again.

"Front," Hermione breathed.

Lesss than a second later Oliver had the bra unhooked and threw that too.

"Pants off." Hermione demanded.

Oliver didn't want to but he had to let her go to take off his bloody pants but the second they were off, he leaned into her and began to kiss down her body. Hermione couldn't help but moan as she grabbed onto his hair.

Oliver hooked his two fingers to the sides of her underwear as he trailed his kisses back up. He slowly pulled them down her legs after stepping from between her legs. When they were gone he stepped between them once again. This whole time he'd never released her lips. Hermione hooked her toes to the band of his boxers and began to push them down. Oliver stepped out of them relishing in the fact that they were truly skin to skin now. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. "Shower, now." She said on his lips.

Oliver said nothing as he hoisted her up and carried them to the shower. He fumbled with the door as Hermione was kissing his neck, making it hard for him to concentrate on much. But at last they were in their shower with the water turned on hot. Oliver leaned Hermione against the shower stall wall and trailed his hands down.

"No more," Hermione moaned.

Oliver stopped frozen as he heard her.

Oliver stopped nibbling her neck as he kissed her lips once again as he lined them. . "I love you." He said before kissing her as fiercely as he could knowing that it was going to hurt.

An hour later after washing and drying off the two collapsed into bed. "Parvati was wrong, the wait was so worth it…" Hermione said trailing off as sleep claimed her.

!

"Ugh makeup emergency now!" Ginny cried as she sat down at the makeup artist's station. She stared horrified at her reflection.

Luna came in next, her bridesmaid dress in her arms, stumbling a little as she came in early with the bride as they were staying together.

It was the hairdresser's turn this time to stare horrified at Luna's hair that was in a disarray as Luna hadn't cared enough to brush her hair.

!

Hermione woke up at the feel of the sun shining through the windows. "Ugh." She groaned turning over to her other side.

"Morning lass." Oliver said having been watching her sleep for a while now.

"Oliver, I…" Hermione tried to sit up but winced a bit at the pain.

Her wince made Oliver wince too. "There's a hangover potion and a painkilling potion mixed together on the table by your side lass." Oliver said softly. Hermione opened her eyes more and indeed there was a potion right there. She reached for the water first taking a long gulp before drowning the potion and finishing the remaining water in the glass. After taking it, she felt much better that Hermione sat up and leaned her head to rest on Oliver's chest.

"Rinny brought in coffee and eggs benedict if you want some." Oliver whispered kissing Hermione's hair.

"Really?" Hermione said more conscious by the minute.

!

It was eleven and the wedding was set to happen at two. All the bridesmaid were supposed to be meeting to get ready together. Rianne came in just two minutes shy of being late. She looked a little better than Luna and Ginny but still miserable in the least. Like the others, the makeup artists made her wash her face right away and giving her a crème serum to brighten the complexion.

Gerry came into to get ready having been invited by Ginny the night before. She had a coffee in one hand and a water bottle in the other. "I think I just used up my whole Listerine bottle today alone and my breath still feels foul." She scrunched her face.

Hermione came running in ten minutes late but unlike her fellow girlfriends, she was a very happy woman.

Ginny was about to bark at her maid of honor for being late when she caught sight of her much too perky appearance. She almost wanted to throw up, Hermione was just that perky. The makeup and hair people sighed thankful not too have more work for them to do.

"Everything's going great, the caterer and florist are setting up now and…" Hermione smiled at the bride to be. It only caused Ginny to groan some more.

"What is wrong with you, why are you so happy…" Rianne was about to say.

"Holy crap you lost your virginity!" Gerry and Ginny yelped finally realizing why their friend looked so different and glowing, almost floating on some cloud called love.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione looked on fondly as her two best friends said their vows to each other. Rianne slightly nudged her, getting her attention. The two looked at each other before linking arms and grinning at each other as they leaned slightly together.

"I've fallen in love with this family…" Rianne whispered.

Hermione squeezed her hand, she knew exactly what Rianne meant. The Weasleys were unlike any other family. They welcomed with open arms and treated one like their own.

The ceremony whirled by as Mrs. Weasley cried herself almost senseless, however that stopped upon her seeing George put his arms around Rianne and Yulisa while they watched Harry and Ginny ride in their carriage to the reception. Her seemed to sparkle at the prospect of another of her children marrying.

!

Hermione laughed as she and the other bridesmaids all twirled around the bride while Harry had to try to get between them to claim his bride.

In wizarding tradition the groom had to prove his "prowess" by retrieving his bride from the bridesmaids using anything to his ability, to show exactly how far the lengths a groom would go for his bride. They had all cast a shield around them and Hermione added a fun one just to challenge Harry. Every time he tried to touch one of them, even by accident, his suit turned a vibrant shade of fuchsia for a small amount of time. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as once again Harry's suit turned fuchsia. He scowled at her because he knew her trademark.

Penny wiggled her fingers at Harry as she had been his main target, believing that out of all the bridesmaids, the pregnant one would be the easiest to bypass. Boy was he wrong.

Harry sighed as he sat down in the middle of the dancefloor. Luna stared at him wonderingly. Harry closed his eyes while he tried to think of the best way to do this.

"Harry?" Ginny cried from within the circle.

"In a minute dear." Harry sighed.

He tried to remember all the spells that he could think of, when an image came to him. He snickered, yes revenge was sweet. He opened his eyes and got up before going to his groomsmen and the other bridesmaids' significant others.

"What are they doing?" Penny asked Luna.

"I have no clue." Rianne answered, eyeing the groomsmen.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her best friend as he approached with not only her husband but also, George, Neville, and Percy.

Harry grinned at her as she stood her stance. "Calx Frangitus!" Harry cried when Hermione opened her mouth in shock, he was using a spell she invented!

On queue all the bridesmaids heels broke, causing them to trip into the arms of their others and giving Harry the chance to claim his bride.

"Sorry bout that Mione, but you gave me no choice." Harry came over when Hermione stood up again, only thanks to Oliver.

"That was dirty and you know it." Hermione glared at him.

"You invented the spell Mione, and you turned my suit Pink!" Harry exclaimed.

"You invented the spell to break a woman's heels?" Oliver whispered into Hermione's ear.

Hermione waved it off, "Parkinson somehow got invited to George's shop opening celebration and making everyone miserable with her snide remarks and despite all the hostility she neither shut up nor left, so I took mercy on all of us and did the spell. It did both, shut her up and caused her to leave, but I swear I've never used it on anyone else." She finished before glaring at her best friend.

Harry just shrugged in fake innocence.

They all moved off the dance floor after Hermione fixed all the bridesmaids heels, letting Harry and Ginny have their first dance as a married couple.

Oliver's arm went around Hermione's to wrap itself around her middle.

"So Mrs. Wood, when do I get to marry you properly?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side to look at him.

"I want this, well not exactly, but I want to marry you and only you, in proper tradition, our vows to each other and all that."

Hermione's gaze softened before she whispered, "Me too."

"Would you say that I was crazy if I said next month?"

"What?"

"Let's get married next month?"

"But, but, I mean, quidditch, my training, and Ollie." Hermione's eyes widened with each obstacle.

Oliver said nothing as he looked at her giving his puppy dog eyes. It felt all wrong. After last night and watching the Potter wedding, he hated that their marriage, he was the only one who remembered and not such great memories at that. And being at the wedding currently made him yearn for a real proper one. "Don't we deserve a real wedding?"

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head in defeat. "Okay, let's get married next month."

Oliver shocked her and the other guests when he picked her up by her waist and spun her around, yelling yes at the top of his lungs. Soon after, the rest of the guests joined in the dance including Yulisa who dragged a rather willing Ollie.

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch, except at the end when Teddy wouldn't stop crying as even his young mind realized that Harry and Ginny were leaving him, and not taking him with them on their honeymoon. Luckily Andromeda Tonks calmed down her grandson, though the poor thing was still sniffling when all the guests left, Hermione and her family among the last to do so. Hermione took Teddy for a brief moment as she gave the tot a kiss on his button nose.

"You're a strong boy and I know that you will not be giving your grandma any trouble while they are gone."

Teddy sniffled but nodded.

"There's my Teddy." Hermione said as she played and propped him upside down, attacking him with kisses.

!

Hermione took off her bridesmaid dress and put on Oliver's old jersey with a pair of comy pants. Upon Oliver not coming back from tucking Ollie in, she went down the hallway and went in to check on them. She laughed and shook her head when she saw that the two boys were watching Ollie's wall as it was replaying the last Quidditch Cup game and the two were talking strategies.

Hermione coughed to get their attentions.

Both males turned to her.

"It's past a certain someone's bed time now."

Ollie groaned "Mum,"

"It's been a busy day and we all need a goodnight's sleep." Hermione said sternly.

"Your Mum's right bairn, its way past bed time."

Ollie sighed before climbing under the covers. Hermione went over to him and kissed his forehead as she tucked his sheet around him. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too," the boy mumbled as he drifted right off to sleep.

As Hermione closed the door, she was literally swept off her feet when Oliver picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"I've been waiting to have you all to myself all day." Oliver said as he slowly inched his jersey off her. As skin was being bared he leaned down and kissed first her stomach before moving up.

"I've created an insatiable monster." Hermione said, trying not to laugh at being tickled by the soft breath's on her abdomen.

"Rightly so Lass," Oliver grinned against the soft skin.

!

The rest of the weekend went by as Hermione and Oliver took Ollie to see Oliver's parents, telling them the news of the wedding, to which Ophelia Wood gave a gasp of delight, finally able to participate in her only son's wedding. Mrs. Granger was also delighted when Hermione had called her early in the morning. She had immediately told the immediate family, taking extra glee in telling Regina.

Hermione apparated with Ollie to drop him off at his school, meeting George just as he dropped off Yulisa.

"Hey there beautiful." George said whilst he jokingly swung his arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"Hi George," Hermione shook her head.

"So, I was wondering…"

"Out with it George." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Okay so I want to take Rianne on a date and with Gin on her honeymoon well, I would ask my mum but she's set her sights on Rianne and I to be the next of her children to be married. I just do not want to leave my daughter with my mum in case she manages to move things too fast for either of our comforts. Plus Yulisa and Ollie are such good friends, so…"

"Of course we'll take care of Yulisa." Hermione replied, knowing what he was getting at.

"Oh thank god, you're a goddess Hermione Gra- err Wood."

Hermione laughed.

"So Friday before six, I'll drop her off?"

"Okay, I think that Oliver has a scrimmage though so if you want to drop her off sooner and the three of us can see Oliver's scrimmage, that would be fine too, then we'll go to dinner together, if you want, Yulisa is welcome to stay the night and you can pick her up the next day."

"Really? Are you sure?" George asked skeptical.

"Yes,"

"Okay then, I'll take you up on that offer before it expires."

!

Hermione was in the middle of taking the temperature of one of the kids in the children's ward when another healer in training came to her and told her that someone was waiting outside for her.

Hermione's brows furrowed as she wondered who it could be.

"About time you came, doesn't your lunch break only last another 20 minutes?"

"Flint?" Hermione said not expecting him of all people to be there. "What are you doing here? You know what, please do not answer that." Hermione sighed. "Please leave, you are not invited here, I am a married woman and you- I don't know what exactly it is you are after but I know that it is nothing I want to be involved with."

"Fine, fine if you don't trust me, I don't blame you," Marcus gave a wolfish grin before retreating, some what graciously. "But I suggest you take some time off and watch the practices, Ollie boy is too oblivious to notice but you might see-"

"See what?" Hermione yelled to Marcus's retreating figure, yet all he did was laugh while he continued walking away.

!

Even though a good hour had passed since Flint came and bothered her, Hermione was still plagued by what he said.

"Mum guess what we learned today in school?" Ollie said upon dropping his bag on the floor of the living room, near the kitchen.

"Hmmm?"

"We learned about dragons! And then they talked about Uncle Harry actually fighting one when he was at Hogwarts!"

Hermione looked down at her son. "Really?" She asked shocked.

Ollie nodded, "Uh huh, were you there?"

"Yes, I was." Hermione was still shocked.

"So is it true?" Ollie asked, curious and bouncing in his stool as he watched Hermione cook dinner. Rinny was with Oliver's parents for the night, practicing on making cake flavors for the cake tasting.

"Yes, but I'm shocked, really they talked about Harry?" Hermione really couldn't believe it, and she knew Harry wouldn't be able to either.

"Yes Mum," Ollie said sighing as he thought he'd already said it many times now. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Yes but we have to wait for your dad." Hermione nodded.

"Do we really?"

Hermione laughed as she looked at him. Ollie had his hand on his stomach dramatically.

"Yes."

"Ahh but Dad's-"

"What about me?" Oliver asked as he apparated in the apartment, just hearing the conversation.

"You're here!" Ollie exclaimed. "I can, I mean we can eat now!"

Hermione laughed and shook her head while Oliver stood there confused in his quidditch gear.

"Help me with dinner before it turns cold Oliver. I'll tell you."

"Okay lass" Oliver nodded.

"Ollie wash your hands!" Hermione said but before she could even finish her sentence, the youngest member of the family already left, impatient for dinner.

!

While Hermione was dishing out the lasagna she told the boys about taking care of Yulisa. Then she offhandedly mentioned Flint coming to see her in the hospital when Ollie was practically stuffing his face, quite reminiscent of Ron. At the latter news, Oliver nearly chocked.

"What?"

"Yeah but strangely he gave up real fast and then mentioned something about me needing to see practice because of your obliviousness and-"

"Flint visited you and at the hospital?" Oliver repeated still quite stuck on the fact that a guy he detested seemed to be prudently pursuing his wife!

"Yes but believe me I brushed him off," Hermione assured matter of fact.

Oliver nodded. Good. "Are you busy tomorrow?" He asked.

Hermione looked up at him. "No, they make all the interns only work six days a week at St. Mungos." Hermione said huffing. "And my schedule has it so I'm not working tomorrow, too many interns apparently.

Oliver eyed her before grinning, Hermione always was rather an over achiever and six days instead of the full week probably felt unsatisfying to her when she was still trying to learn so much in such short time, having to catch up with the interns that had been there longer.

"Well then if you're worried about Flint, just come tomorrow then we can go to my parents for dinner, my mum wants to see if you would let her cook our wedding cake, she wants us to try all these flavors to pick our favorite."

"Your mum wants to cook the cake?"

"She's been waiting to do so since I was a mere bairn lass," Oliver said dryly.

"Okay," Hermione cocked her head.

"Hey what about me?" Ollie asked now that he's finished his whole lasagna, hearing only the last part about grandmother and cake.

"Of course you're coming with us mate, when you're done with school of course." Oliver laughed as he took a towel and wiped the corner's of Ollie's mouth that had remnants of his lasagna.


	9. Chapter 9

So a milenia later... here it is!

Forgive me for my long, long, long break?

* * *

"You're the best Hermione," George kissed her cheek when he came to drop off Yulisa who immediately ran off with Ollie, both putting their school stuff away.

"Thanks for picking up Ollie," Hermione smiled while putting away her reading materials, the hospital handbook and the medical tomes she'd been given upon her internship. George grimaced at the volume of the books. He still had no idea how Hermione could read those things without falling asleep because he would certainly have at the second page.

"George," Hermione said causing him to look up at her. "Are you happy?" She had to ask, lightly touching his arm in a comforting manner.

George lightly placed his own hand on hers with a slight smile on his lips. "I miss him still, so much. But I am happy. I look forward to days now and even when I don't want to get out of bed, because in my dreams, he's still very much so alive, and waking up just makes me feel broken and alone, but I do anyway. Because," He looked down the direction Yulisa and Ollie had already gone. "She needs me and the void that felt irreparable is getting smaller. I love her and want to be able to protect her and make her laugh. He'd be proud, wouldn't he?"

"Fred is definitely proud and you know he would have spoiled her rotten."

"Yeah, I think so too," George grinned.

"And probably feed her enough sugar to last a lifetime before sending her right home to you," Hermione grimaced as she recalled Ron doing so the other day so that Ollie had been practically bouncing off the walls after she got him back.

"Yeah," George agreed a little less enthusiastically as he'd also asked Ron as a last desperate resort to take care of Yulisa once when he went on a business venture to see if a muggle joke shop would bargain for any of his friendlier magicless supplies. He'd come home to find her hyped and giggly as she'd ever been. Getting her to bathe and ready to bed had been nearly impossible. "Well, I'm going to go back home and shower, then get ready for my date tonight. Wish me luck."

!

Rinny helped them make lunch before disappearing back to the elder Mrs. Wood so they could finish up the cakes, that the family would be testing.

Sitting all at the kitchen counter, Hermione encouraged both kids to talk about their day and what they had learned, laughing at their stories and praising any achievements.

"Ollie, no talking while chewing your food," she softly admonished, hoping that her son would at least be able to develop better manners than some she knew, namely a certain best friend of her's, Ron Weasley.

Nodding, Ollie swallowed his food before talking about kickball, the muggle game they had played as gym time. "But Yulisa kicked the furthest even though Melvin said he did." He made a face.

"Well, I'm sure he did well too, but," Hermione winked. "I believe you, good job sweetie." She held her hand out for Yulisa to high five, who did with a small smile. "How about we clean up then head off for the day?"

The two nodded as Hermione asked Yulisa to clear the tables while she and Ollie rinsed and dried the dishes.

!

"Why don't you two pick the juice you want to have as a drink for the road." Hermione said gesturing for the two to pick from the refrigerator while she found Oliver's special formula that was full of extra protein. "Make sure you stay together today," Hermione continued to speak as she finished packing up her satchel. "It'll be crowded because its rush time and everyone just wants to go home, so they won't be paying as much attention." She kept on going, not realizing that the two kids had already left to make a backpack of their own for the trip.

"I don't want to lose the two of you. Merlin knows what George would say if I told him that I managed to lose Yulisa in less than an hour of having her with me." Hermione shook her head, to shake away that worry. "And-" finally realizing that it was too silent, she looked around her to realize that she was alone. Hands on her hips, Hermione blew out a breath of air. "I've been talking to myself this whole time, haven't I?" She sighed.

!

Puddlemere had been the dark horse team when Oliver had first joined as a reserve upon graduating Hogwarts, but with the leadership of Reins and dedicated reserves such as him,Pallay, Cormac, Print, plus the Doyle twins, Puddlemere had made a name for itself. A team to look out for.

However watching the practice, Oliver couldn't help but feel like he was ruining all that Trevor Reins had built. The team was in slight chaos because no one was working together today. Something had apparently happened between James Palay and Jeremy Print, a splat neither wanted to address in words, instead on the field so that Print at times refused to watch for James, as was his job to watch for the Center Chaser. Then Flint had seemingly developed a sick sense of humor the night before because he was making a joke out of the practice by singing drinking songs while doing tricks on his broom whilst hogging the quaffle, all of which that grated on everyone's nerves, especially his that he was rather satisfied when Cody Cormac had let the bludger whiz past him, in Flint's direction.

"THAT'S IT!" Oliver yelled at last, sick of the games everyone was playing. They were having their first game this weekend, even if it was with the predicted worst team of the season, that did not mean they could make practice a big joke. "Three hundred laps on broom, ten on foot, repeat three times. If you drop on your own accord, you better add an extra lap for every break you take. NOW!" Oliver exploded, his face red now from yelling so loud. "If you are unable to finish the task, then say hello to the bench for your first game and the pay that goes with the win!" Oliver added to the deathly quiet team. A second later all the players did just so.

!

After stopping in the newly refurbished Flourish and Blotts, Hermione and the kids left, all with a new book, though Hermione had half sadly, half nostalgically sighed at Ollie picking out a quidditch book. Meanwhile she and Yulisa had both bought novels, her a new biography of Harry, just because she felt that she needed to know exactly what people were saying of Harry, and them, to be prepared for any onslaught remarks, from those bitter by the war. Looking up slightly, Hermione looked at the time on the grand clock above Diagon Alley. It was just about time they made it to the Puddlemere Stadium. With that, Hermione grasped Ollie's hand who held Yulisa's so they could make it to the Quidditch station, where buses were stationed that would take people to any quidditch stadium, the fee depending on the distance of the stadium.

Putting in three sickles, Hermione gestured for the kids to take a seat near the front. "Puddlemere Stadium please." She requested to the driver, a stout woman who just grunted.

"Ten minutes before departure to Puddlemere Stadium," She announced nasally on the intercom as the bus began to flash the stadium name, in case of any other passengers. Of course, it not being a game night, no one else came on board.

After taking a sip of his white grape juice, Ollie offered Hermione it to her too.

Kissing the top of his head, Hermione declined.

"Thank you for my book, Miss Hermione." Yulisa said looking up and over Ollie, to Hermione.

"You're very welcome Yulisa." Hermione smiled. "Just in case, remind me that I have your book when we get back home," She said patting her small satchel that she had put everything in.

"Do you think Dad can take us flying?" Ollie asked once the bus had started.

"Hold on and I'm sure he would if you ask him." Hermione nodded as she tried to hold onto the two.

"I don't like flying." Yulisa murmured causing Ollie's jaw to drop in shock as his slightly hazel eyes widened.

"Whaaa,"

"I wasn't very fond of it either." Hermione glanced over at the young girl. "In fact I had a very overt fear of heights." Hermione admitted.

Yulisa nodded, her dark brown eyes filled with understanding. "But you, you flew!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up and out, gesturing wildly with her exclamation.

"After the war, watching everyone conquer their fears and more," Hermione turned to face them as she placed her arm comfortingly around them. "I realized that my fear was slightly ridiculous, that there was so much more to fear than mere distance, especially with all the spells that I know. So I asked Harry and the Weasley's, mainly George and Bill, the two calmest and most patient ones of the bunch," Hermione said, sadly remembering the shadow and cloud that surrounded George immediately after the war. The death of Fred had practically sucked the joy and life out of George who was just more than a little lost, but when Hermione had asked for help, to learn to conquer her fear of flying and heights, he had been there. It had been on his and Fred's list of things to do, to get Hermione Granger on a broom. So he had patiently taught her, his silliness all but evaporated upon those first few months in mourning. Yet he had been a great teacher, better than she had anticipated, Hermione had to admit. His patience had been saintly, it was just terrible that said patience was the product of Fred's death… Yet it seemed that getting on the broom again, to teach Hermione, George had also slowly began the healing process as he reconnected with Fred through flight, something they had shared all their lives.

"Eventually when I was decent enough, they requested me to play quidditch with them, so I did." Hermione finished the story, recalling some of the saddest part in those first few months... George crying and yelling as a storm had descended on them out of nowhere, while Hermione had stood there in the freezing rain too, just being there for George as he let out his pent up agony.

Gulping, Yulisa nodded at the story, wishing she could get over her fear too.

!

Half an hour later, Hermione and the kids had made it to the stadium, taking the lift up to the viewing level. At first, they could barely see anything but blurs as the players all passed them, flying blurs, but as their eyes adjusted, they began to see that it was the quidditch players, all doing laps around the field.

Eyes wide and rather fascinated, they all watched the blurs go by, like wind up toys.

Being the first to spot her, Thompson Maine cried out her name.

"Hermione!"

"Save us!" Cody yelled second.

"Your husband," Jeremy began.

"Is crazy! Crazy!" Cody finished, his yell fading off as he got further and further away.

"He's," James yelled pausing very briefly in front of Hermione and the kids. "Trying to kill us!"

"Palay!" Oliver's voice boomed causing James to squeak before rushing off.

* * *

Okay, I would not blame any of you if you all gave up on me! I am the worst author ever. I am so sorry for my lack of updates! I am trying my best to make up for it, but my inspiration and time to write seems to be going down the drain! But please, please forgive me and just bear through it a little more. I am not giving up!

Hopefully you all enjoyed this installment! Also hope it clears up some comments in Oliver Wood & the Reluctant Contestant about Hermione's flying abilities!

Love all of your comments so much!


End file.
